Once Lost, Now Found?
by RevSue
Summary: Sequel to Clarisse MUST Marry!, this story begins after Mia's coronation second movie Clarisse helps Charlotte search for her son.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction._

Once Lost, Now Found

This story, a sequel or spinoff to Clarisse Must Marry, takes place five years after that first story and immediately following the second movie. The change to 'canon' which has been made is that Mabrey demanded that the law of Genovia "All queens must be bound in matrimony" be enforced. In that first story, it came out that Charlotte had been married while very young and without parental consent, and had had a baby which she had had to give up for adoption after her marriage had been dissolved. This, then, is a continuation and hopefully a conclusion to Charlotte's story ...

Charlotte finally escaped from the Coronation Ball after speaking briefly with Queen Clarisse and her husband, Joseph. It had been a long day, and a long-awaited day, as well. Today, five years after being informed of her royal birthright, Queen Amelia had been crowned in the palace of Genovia. The Archbishop, who had taken the heavy ceremonial crown from her grandmother, had placed it on the twenty-one-year-old's head and had smiled, in spite of the solemnity of the occasion, at the awe on the young queen's face.

Charlotte, who had scurried down the back stairs and pushed through the crowds to stand close enough to have an excellent view of the ceremony, had found herself just behind Lord Deveraux in time to hear him say, "She looks beautiful."

Unsure of the direction of his gaze, Charlotte had said through her tears, "They both do." Both queens had indeed looked radiant. Queen Clarisse had been dressed in a rich gold, her elegance unmistakable. Queen Amelia had worn white and silver, a symbol of her youth and purity. It had been a wonderful, intensely meaningful ceremony for all Genovians who had attended.

And now ... now Charlotte let herself into her own apartment in the palace and closed the door behind herself, leaning against it with her eyes closed for a moment. Tiredly, she finally pushed away from the door and went to have a shower. Pulling on the first nightgown her fingers encountered, she wrapped her dressing gown around herself, then walked slowly around her small apartment. She had a bedroom, bathroom, a sitting room with a small kitchen in one corner and a balcony overlooking the palace gardens. She had been Queen Clarisse's aide for over ten years, and the palace had become her home. She loved these rooms, and had decorated them to her taste. Now she found herself wondering how much longer she would be here, in this apartment. Would she still have a job?

Queen Clarisse certainly would not need her nearly as much as she had in the past. Charlotte had no idea whether or not Queen Mia would want her beyond the first few months, since her grandmother had been encouraging the young queen to come up with her own ideas for the position she was assuming in Genovia. Charlotte was half afraid that meant that Queen Mia would be grooming her own personal aide. If Queen Clarisse no longer required Charlotte's services and Queen Mia chose someone else to work with her, then she, Charlotte, would be out of a job. It would break her heart to leave the palace, this apartment, and the friends she had made while working here.

As she opened the door of the balcony and stepped out into the moonlight, Charlotte acknowledged that the person she would miss most of all was Queen Clarisse ... Clarisse, as she had been encouraged to call her, although she had never felt entirely comfortable doing that. It was undeniable, however, that the queen had changed following her son's death and his daughter's agreement to become the heiress to the throne. Once severely business-like, rather sharp at times, seemingly unforgiving, and an entity needing no one else, Clarisse had become warm, personal ... human. Still very elegant and poised, of course, but someone not too proud to admit that at times she needed help. She had even drawn Charlotte's secret out of her -- a secret Charlotte had kept to herself for fifteen years.

Clarisse had assured Charlotte that she had told no one, not even Joseph, of Charlotte's youthful marriage and the baby she had been forced to give up for adoption. Not only had she kept the secret, but she had made what discreet inquiries she could as to the whereabouts of the child ... the young man, now. He would be twenty. Charlotte's eyes misted with tears as she allowed herself to once again grieve the loss of her baby, the loss of the boy she had loved deeply and married, the loss of a dear friend and potential love who had just happened to be the crown prince of Genovia ... and now the possibility of the loss of her job and her life as she knew it.

What would she do? Where could she go? Her parents were no longer alive. She was thirty-seven years old, not exactly a good age to make great life changes. Charlotte was one who hated change, and this one scared her very much indeed. There had been too many losses in her life, and not enough joys to take their place.

Then a knock came at her door. Charlotte, startled that anyone would come at such a late hour, hurried back inside and opened the door. There stood Shades. Charlotte knew him, of course, but had held herself aloof from him as she had from everyone unless they made the first overtures. Blinking back her tears, hoping he wouldn't notice, she asked huskily, "May I help you?"

"I assume you know I am now next door?" Shades indicated the door down the hall -- the apartment that used to be Joseph's until he had married Queen Clarisse five years ago. It had remained empty until today when Shades had been appointed Head of Security following Joseph's retirement from the position.

"Yes," Charlotte said softly. "Congratulations on the promotion."

Shades grinned easily, but when Charlotte studied him closer, she realized his eyes were shadowed. "Thanks. Umm, sorry to bother you, when you were getting ready for bed and all ..." he indicated her attire.

Charlotte flushed slightly. "It's all right. Did you want something?"

"Just to talk, if you wouldn't mind. I can't sleep. I've been down to the monitor room, but Lionel is on duty tonight, and ... damn!"

"What is it?" Charlotte looked rather startled.

"Oh, just ..." Shades looked around, then crowded in past Charlotte and shut the door quickly. "Sorry, I just remembered we have the security cameras all hooked up, and if he ever saw me at your door, well, you can imagine what he might think. That kid has a fertile imagination!"

Charlotte smiled reluctantly.

"May I sit down?" Shades asked.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte apologized. "Of course. Would you like a drink? I only have water or apple juice or coffee ..."

"Last thing I need is more coffee," Shades grimaced. "Juice'll be great. Thanks."

Charlotte brought him a glass and one for herself, and she settled on the other end of the sofa to where he was sitting. Shades looked around. "Your apartment is designed like mine, I see. Nice having a fireplace, isn't it?"

"In the winter, yes. We don't exactly need them much in the summer."

"True, but I just like looking at the flames."

"So do I," Charlotte admitted. Then she smiled. "Actually," she confessed, "I sometimes light the fire even in the summer, just to sit by the flames. Then I have to open the patio doors to cool the place off!"

Shades chuckled. "I can see doing that. Charlotte, could we light one tonight?"

"NOW? It's rather late ..."

"Just a little one," he coaxed. "Please? Don't you find it easier to think if you can stare into a fire?"

Reluctantly Charlotte smiled again. "Well, all right." She leaned over to put her glass on the table, but Shades jumped up.

"I'll do it. You stay put."

He very efficiently had the small fire going in a matter of minutes. Then he settled back on the couch, and patted the cushion beside him. "Come on, you can come closer and get really comfortable. I don't bite, you know."

"From the stories I've heard, I'm not so sure about that," Charlotte teased him gently, not moving from her corner. "Olivia and Priscilla have regaled me with quite a few tales ..."

Shades threw up his hands. "Don't you know that the maids only THINK they know everything? Really, I'm harmless! I promise!"

Charlotte laughed. "Well, if you insist ..." She slid over until her shoulder was just touching his, and put her feet up on the hassock in front of her.

Companionably they sat side by side, staring into the fire. Then Shades began to talk again, still staring straight ahead at the flames. "I think Joe is the greatest. He has been telling me for the last five years that he was going to retire when Queen Amelia was crowned, and that I'd be taking his place, but I never really believed that he'd quit, you know? I, well, frankly, Charlotte, I'm kinda wondering if I can do this. It's such a big responsibility! What if ... what if something happens, and, well, the queen is ... injured or something? I'd be hanged, drawn and quartered, then probably hung on a spit and roasted over an open fire by Joe! He thinks the world of Queen Amelia ... it's as if she's his own grand-daughter as much as she's Queen Clarisse's."

"Yes, he loves her," Charlotte agreed. "And yes, if something happened, and it was because you were lax or ... wanting in some way, I can imagine your punishment would be swift and severe. But do you intend to slack off on the job?"

"Of course not," he said.

"Then I don't see a problem. Joe's fair. So is Queen Clarisse. So is Queen Amelia. I don't think you have to worry."

"You've been with Queen Clarisse for a long time, haven't you?" Shades asked.

"Ummhmm."

"So is anything going to change with YOUR job? I mean, Queen Amelia's going to need an assistant now more than Queen Clarisse, isn't she?"

"I expect so."

"So are you just taking over that job as well as the one you already have?" Shades looked at her.

Charlotte felt his eyes on her, but didn't look up. "I don't know," she admitted, at last. "I just don't know. No one has said anything."

"I thought you said they were fair! And now you're afraid you might be losing your job?" He sounded shocked.

Charlotte shook her head, then shrugged her shoulders, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, and put his arm around her shoulders.

Tensing slightly, Charlotte realized that Shades felt her resistance immediately. She felt herself begin to colour, but Shades just squeezed her a bit, and kissed her cheek. "Hey, we're friends, right? And I promised not to bite. You can trust me, you know. I kinda think of you as my kid sister, you know?"

Now Charlotte chuckled. "Kid sister?"

"Yeah, and I'm the big brother who can make things right ... well, most things." He hesitated for a minute, then grimaced. "Who am I trying to fool? I know you were, well, really close to Prince Philippe. I've heard the talk from the maids. I'm certainly not in the same league, but, well, if you need a friend ..."

"Oh, Shades," Charlotte sighed. "Not you, too. I thought you were just saying you can't believe everything the maids say! There was nothing but friendship between the Prince and me."

"Really?" His arm tightened around her. "I mean, I thought ... everyone thought ... Charlotte, I think you're ..."

Charlotte had only a fleeting moment to wonder if he really meant to kiss her when they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the internal phone. She jumped, then smiled apologetically at Shades as she got up to answer it.

"Charlotte? It's Clarisse. I am sorry if you're already in bed. I just ..."

Clutching her dressing gown tightly at her neck as she was talking with Queen Clarisse about plans for the morning, Charlotte listened while Clarisse's voice trailed off mid-sentence. She heard low chuckles in the background on the queen's end of the line, and Clarisse whispering, "What are you DOING, Joseph? Stop it! Oh!" Then Charlotte heard her saying, "mmmm", sounding like a purring of a satisfied cat.

Joe murmured huskily, "Aren't you speaking with Charlotte?"

"Oh!" Clarisse's voice changed from dreamy to disconcerted in an instant. "Oh, I'm sorry, Charlotte! I ... something came up."

Charlotte grinned at that, and she distinctly heard Joe chuckling in the background. Clarisse said hastily, "Joseph wanted to speak briefly to Scott ... and we were wondering if you might have an idea where we might find him as he doesn't appear to be in his room. We tried both the old and the new apartment ..."

Hesitating only for a moment, Charlotte said quietly, "Actually, he's right here, your Majesty." Shades' head came up, and Charlotte beckoned him to come.

Clarisse teased her as she pretended to be shocked, saying, "Why, CHARLOTTE!"

Charlotte's face flushed lightly, and she began to mumble something about how Shades had just come to ask ... then Joe obviously took the phone from Clarisse, and started to give Charlotte a message for Shades. Before Joe could pass on his message, however, Charlotte heard him hiss, "Stop it!" and Clarisse's "You did it to me!" immediately followed, along with a light laugh.

Shades, who was standing next to Charlotte, heard the muffled interchange and his eyebrows raised as he looked at Charlotte, a grin crossing his face as well. Now Charlotte was struggling to keep from laughing aloud. Joe and Clarisse were obviously still very much in love after five years! "Here, Joe, you can speak with Shades yourself." She passed the phone to Shades, tightened the belt on her dressing gown and stepped outside onto the balcony. It was suddenly rather hot in the room, even though the fire was dying down.

When he was finished on the phone, Shades appeared beside her, still chuckling. "Those two!" He shook his head. "Hard to believe they're old. You'd certainly never know it from the way they carry on!"

For a moment they leaned on the balustrade side by side, saying nothing as they looked up at the starry sky. Shades pointed out a falling star, and said softly, "Make a wish, Charlotte. It might come true."

Charlotte made the same wish she had been making for twenty years now ... she wanted to know how her son was, and if he was happy. As for herself ... suspecting the man beside her was interested in her, Charlotte found herself wondering for the first time in a long time about the whereabouts of the husband of her youth -- the man whose name had not crossed her lips in twenty years, yet the man who still held her heart firmly and, she feared, irrevocably.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Part Two

Part Two 

The next morning, Clarisse sat at her desk waiting for Charlotte and Mia to arrive for a scheduled meeting. She thought of the coronation yesterday, the culmination of five years hard work finding and fitting Mia to be queen in her place. She thought of Andrew, who had been brought to Genovia as a possible suitor for Mia. The two had tried to love each other, and had agreed to wed, but at the very last moment had called off the wedding, much to Andrew's parents' dismay. His parents had left in disgust the day after the aborted wedding, but Andrew had stayed on in order to become better acquainted with Lady Elyssa. Judging from their appearance together yesterday, Clarisse expected a wedding soon. She thought of Mia and how her grand-daughter's eyes had lit up when Nicholas had reappeared after disappearing for almost a week. Clarisse had promptly invited him to move back into the palace, knowing that he would not likely be welcome at his uncle's home any time soon. 

Then Clarisse thought of Charlotte's past and of how, in the five years since learning about the lost child, Clarisse herself had taken over Philippe's search. After the first few inquiries, seeing Charlotte's spirits sink lower at every failure, Clarisse had stopped telling Charlotte when she was hoping for a response. This morning, Clarisse was once again waiting for a reply to a letter she had sent. She had had a very good lead, she had thought, and had secretly contacted the person. When Charlotte brought in the mail a few minutes later, Clarisse smiled when she saw the return address and the CONFIDENTIAL on the outside of the unopened envelope, and she held her breath in hope as she opened it. Reading the negative answer to this most recent inquiry, Clarisse threw down the letter in disgust. 

"It's enough to make one wonder if anyone cares about anyone other than themselves anymore!" she sighed more to herself than to her assistant. 

Charlotte looked up from opening the rest of the mail on the other side of the desk, leaned forward and said very earnestly, "Your Majesty, many people care! Why, I, for one, would gladly take a bullet for you!" 

Clarisse blinked as she looked up, thinking she had heard that line in that exact voice and seen those earnest brown eyes one other time in the not-so-distant past ... but where? When, exactly? She shook her head, unable to remember. "Charlotte," she said, rather severely, "haven't I asked you to call me Clarisse?" 

"Yes, and I try, but it's really hard!" Charlotte protested with an affectionate smile. 

"There is no such word as 'try'. You either do or you don't. That's what my Aunt Marjorie was constantly telling me when I was a child," Clarisse said. 

Chuckling, Charlotte nodded. "Very well, Clarisse, when we are alone, I will do my best NOT to say, 'your majesty'. Thank you." 

"No, Charlotte, thank YOU," Clarisse put her hand over Charlotte's on the desk. "If it hadn't been for you, my last years as the ruling queen in Genovia would have been far less enjoyable for me, and definitely not nearly as much would have been accomplished! You were an incredible help." 

Even as Charlotte blushed and accepted the accolades, a small part of her was screaming, 'Were? Is my job past tense now?' Before she could say anything, Queen Mia came flying through the door. 

"Oh, Grandma, Charlotte, I'm SORRY I was late! But Lilly and Nick and Kip and I sat up talking half the night ..." 

"Kip?" Clarisse looked blank, and turned automatically to Charlotte for enlightenment. 

"Captain Kip Kelly, of the Royal Guard," Charlotte obliged instantly. She had seen the two at the Coronation Ball the night before, and Shades had told her a bit more. It seemed that the good Captain was smitten by Queen Mia's best friend. 

"Yeah. He thinks Lilly's pretty cool, and it seems she kinda likes him, too. Oh, Grandma, I'm just so happy!" 

"You're not talking about Kip and Lilly now, are you?" Clarisse's voice was dry. 

Her grand-daughter, the newly-crowned queen, giggled. "No. It's Nick. I really like him, a lot!" 

"I should hope so. You DID spend the night with him just over a week ago!" 

"We just talked!" Mia defended herself. "Well, and fell asleep ..." 

"Five years ago, you really liked Lilly's brother a lot," Clarisse reminded her gently. 

Mia rolled her eyes, then sat down. "I did ... and I do. Michael's a really great guy. And he was the first one to really SEE me for who I was -- a person. He'll always be special because of that. But we grew apart when we grew up. We have different interests. I couldn't go touring with him and his band, even if I wanted to, now that I'm living in Genovia. And I wouldn't want to go, either. I love Genovia. I'm thrilled with the legacy I've been handed ... and I plan to try to live up to the role model I have in YOU, Grandma!" 

A smile crossed Charlotte's face and Mia turned to her. "What?" 

"Your grandmother just told me that there is no such word as 'try', your Majesty," Charlotte said. 

Mia grimaced at her, then laughed. "Right. And YOU had better stop with the Majesty stuff, too, Charlotte. Call me Mia." 

Rather taken aback at the familiarity, Charlotte nodded, looking at Clarisse, then back to Mia. "I'll try," she said, and all three chuckled. 

"Now, Charlotte," Mia leaned forward. "I'm gonna ask a REALLY big favour of you. You've worked with Grandma for years, right?" 

"Yes," Charlotte said, a trifle cautiously. 

"Well, I don't want to take you away from her totally, and I don't want you to feel that your job just sort of, you know, goes along with the queen job or anything, but I'd appreciate it if you'd help me for a little while ... a few months, anyway ... just until I get my life organized. Would you?" 

A few months? A reprieve for a short time? Charlotte refused to let the tears come to her eyes. She didn't have to leave the palace right away! "Of course, your ... umm, Mia. Anything I can do ..." 

"Well, I don't expect you'll have a whole lot of time. You see, I've been talking with Sebastian Motaz, and we figured that with the change of command, so to speak, now is the time to bring the Genovian Parliament right up to date. We're going to add a number of new Members of Parliament, and they're all going to be women, and YOU are the first on the list, Charlotte." 

Charlotte stared at the young woman, speechless. 

"You WILL go into Parliament, won't you, Charlotte?" Mia wheedled. "I'm not like Grandma ... I can't do it alone. I need support in the room with me, and I intend to make sure I HAVE that support!" 

"You really ARE an ideal choice, Charlotte," added Clarisse. 

"You KNEW about this?" Charlotte finally found her voice. She could hardly believe her good fortune. 

"Of course. I had had the same thoughts for a long time, but it was Mia who was brave enough to broach the subject with Sebastian." 

"And he agreed. Actually, he said he couldn't refuse my first request as queen," Mia almost giggled. "And it didn't take a whole lot of bravery. He thinks you're pretty cool, Charlotte. Anyway, just so you know, being in Parliament will take up a lot of your time, I expect, and Grandma doesn't want to lose you completely, because she still can't do anything in the public eye without your help, but really, I DO need you a bit because I'm totally at sea when it comes to organizing all this royalty stuff and you do it SO well. So the next few months are bound to be really hectic, and, well, I'd hate to break up anything you've got going as far as your love life is concerned, because it'll pretty much be non-existent for a while." 

Charlotte smiled faintly. "It's pretty much non-existent already," she admitted. Clarisse made a sudden movement and Charlotte looked at her evenly. 

Mia looked from one to the other. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" 

When Clarisse said nothing, Charlotte finally said to her, "He was just there AS A FRIEND. We were TALKING ..." Then, remembering that she had been sure Shades had been about to kiss her last night just before the phone had rung, Charlotte coloured. Nevertheless, she reiterated firmly, "A FRIEND." Then she looked defiantly at Mia. "So you have no need to worry about me. I am honoured to be asked to be a member of Parliament, and I will do whatever I can to help you ..." 

"WHO is just a friend?" Mia asked, ignoring the rest of Charlotte's speech. 

Charlotte tightened her lips and said nothing. Clarisse's eyebrow raised as she looked at her aide, and a smile crossed her face. Then she turned back to Mia and said briskly, "Now then, Mia. When is Lilly leaving? And your mother?" 

"Neither of you are going to tell me anything, are you?" Mia sighed. "And it probably wouldn't do any good to ORDER you to spill the beans." 

"No, your Majesty. MIA!" Charlotte caught herself at Mia's frown. 

"Well, all I can say is, being a queen sucks if you can't get information when you want it," Mia grumbled. 

"Mia! Your language!" Clarisse was mildly shocked. 

"Okay. I'll watch it. The others are all leaving tomorrow, so we can get down to work. Which means I was wondering if I could have the rest of today free to spend with them. Lilly's off on a picnic with Kip, so I could spend the afternoon with Mom and Patrick and Trevor. If that's all right with you." 

"Of course. Run along. Your baby brother will be grown up before you know it, so spend what time you can with him!" Clarisse smiled. 

"Thanks, Grandma! I love you!" Mia kissed Clarisse's cheek, then waved to Charlotte and was out the door in a flash. 

Charlotte and Clarisse looked at each other in silence, then both nodded. "She'll be a good queen, Clarisse," Charlotte assured Clarisse earnestly. "You did a wonderful job teaching her ... and being a role model for her." 

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Charlotte, since you kept us organized and on track for the last five years!" Clarisse said. "I'm so glad you're still going to work with me occasionally. You DID agree, did you not?" 

"Of course!" Charlotte nodded emphatically. Then she confided, "Actually, I had been a little afraid that you weren't going to need me any more ... that I would be out of a job and would have to leave the palace. I was just saying to Shades last night that ..." 

"Shades?" 

"Scott," Charlotte said. "Everyone calls him Shades." 

"I see." Now Clarisse's gaze was speculative. In spite of Charlotte's vehement denial that there was anything between her and the new Head of Security, Clarisse had to wonder about them. After all, Scott HAD been in Charlotte's room late last night ... and Charlotte had blushed when speaking about him to Mia. Clarisse rather hoped that something would come of this possible romance, as Charlotte deserved the same sort of happiness that she herself had found with Joseph! 

To be Continued ... 


	3. Part Three

Part Three 

It didn't taken as long as Clarisse and Mia had feared it might to integrate women into Parliament. Of course, the one member both had been sure would complicate matters, the Viscount Mabrey, had been noticeably absent since his nephew had publicly declined the throne and had thrown his support fully behind Mia. Clarisse wondered occasionally what the man thought when Mia and Nicholas were seen together, but the Viscount seemed to have dropped out of sight. She couldn't say she missed him. Ever since he had been instrumental in forcing Parliament to enact the old marriage law for queens, and had offered to marry her, Clarisse had shuddered inwardly when he was around. He had been rather vocal upon hearing that women were to become members of Parliament, and had pointedly stayed away in protest. Now that she thought about it, Clarisse realized she hadn't heard ANYONE mention that he was missed! Nicholas was in Parliament, of course, being a Lord in his own right from his mother's side. Sebastian Motaz had been mentioning that if the Viscount continued to disdain Parliament, it might be wise to consider passing his seat to the next in line. However, until the Viscount actually left, the matter was out of their hands. 

One morning, near the end of the summer, Clarisse and Joseph were walking down the hallway towards a meeting with some French diplomats. The young security intern, Lionel, was doggedly tagging Joseph who had been trying in vain to shake him since the young man had started at the beginning of the summer. As Sebastian's nephew, Lionel had been accepted for the summer job without any other references. He was returning to school next week, but had already applied to come back the following summer, much to Joseph's dismay. Clarisse had scoffed at her husband, saying the boy was just a little too earnest, but was harmless. 

"He idolizes you, Clarisse. THAT'S why you think he's harmless. He worships the ground you walk on," Joseph had growled. 

"So do you, don't you?" Clarisse had chuckled. "Perhaps that is something that goes with the territory of security? Don't tell me you are JEALOUS of him! Oh Joseph, he's just young. And we should hire him for Sebastian, if for no one else. After all, we owe Sebastian, don't we?" 

"We do, indeed, and for that I will even put up with Lionel. After all, I am no longer Head of Security. Shades has the problem now!" and Joseph had kissed her passionately, driving all thoughts of Lionel out of her mind. 

Now Clarisse rubbed her neck, wincing slightly as she touched a sore muscle. Charlotte had offered to massage it out, but there hadn't been time as Joseph had come to say that the diplomats had arrived. Charlotte had gathered up her pad and pen and followed Clarisse and Joseph, walking beside Lionel. She was only half listening to the young man's loudly-voiced regrets that he had to return to school in a few days and his equally loud announcements that he would be back next summer. 

Joseph glanced at Clarisse and, resigned, she lowered her hand and explained, "I have a pain in my neck." 

Obviously she had been partially overheard by Lionel, because almost immediately she heard him saying wretchedly to Charlotte, "Queen Clarisse means me, doesn't she?" 

Clarisse had to smile, as did Joseph, but neither said anything. Charlotte merely soothed the young man and pointed out where he could stand to guard the door while they were in the meeting. Clarisse found herself thinking that Charlotte would have been a good mother, and she realized that Lionel was about the age of Charlotte's son. So, of course, were Mia and Nicholas, and Charlotte was very adept at dealing with them, too. Clarisse hoped fervently that she would have success in locating the missing 'child', and she began to wonder if Joseph might have any more luck in the search. She resolved to ask Charlotte later if she could enlist in Joseph's aid. 

When the brief meeting was over, with Joseph and Clarisse promising to make a return visit to France in the autumn, Joseph hurried off with Lionel trailing behind him as usual. Clarisse smiled as she watched them go, and Charlotte said in an undertone, "When Joseph put Shades in charge of Lionel, the first thing Shades did was to assign Lionel to bodyguard duty for Joseph. I think it was to get back at Joseph for making Shades look after the young man when he first started the job." 

Clarisse chuckled. "I'm quite certain that would be why. Joseph complained to me the very first day of Lionel's summer. But Lionel is so earnest and he tries so hard." 

"It's a shame he isn't more like his uncle," Charlotte said. "But he's young yet. He'll learn. He has great potential." 

"Yes, indeed. Oh, Charlotte!" Clarisse suddenly stopped in her tracks, a stricken look on her face. 

"What is it?" 

"I just remembered why Joseph and I shouldn't go to France in October! That's when the opening of the Children's Centre has been scheduled! Why didn't you remind me?" 

"Because the Children's Centre is something Mia wanted and has worked for, and, well, I'm sorry, but I was afraid your presence might ... detract from her," Charlotte said, rather timidly. 

Clarisse considered that for a moment, then nodded, not missing the look of relief which crossed Charlotte's face. "Very well," she said, at last. "But I WOULD have liked to have been here that day." 

"We'll get it on camera so you and Joseph can watch it when you get back." Charlotte promised. "You know, of course, that Mia has asked me to help with the organization?" 

"Yes," Clarisse shot a keen glance at her assistant. "Are you all right with that?" 

Charlotte dropped her eyes, but said, "Oh yes, of course. The young man in charge of the orphans right now was an orphan himself, he said. He had been adopted, but his adoptive parents passed away when he was six. He has done quite well, considering the rather hard start he had." 

Clarisse pondered that information for a moment. "How old is he?" she asked suddenly. 

Charlotte smiled. "I admit I wondered the same thing," she confessed. "But he's not my son. He's twenty-five now." 

"I just keep hoping we'll stumble across him," Clarisse sighed. "and find out he's someone we have known for a long time!" 

"That would be wonderful, but highly unlikely. My life hasn't been much of a fairy-tale so far, so I can't expect that this would turn out happily-ever-after either," and Charlotte's mouth drooped slightly. 

"Well, I'm not giving up yet," Clarisse announced. "After all, I got MY fairy-tale ending and I had to wait a lot longer than you have waited so far." 

"True enough," smiled Charlotte. 

Just then, running footsteps were heard, and the two women turned. Mia came flying around the corner. "Grandma! Charlotte! We need your help!" 

"What is it?" Clarisse's heart was suddenly in her throat. 

"Nick and I decided we should get our Genovian driver's licences, and we need our birth certificates, and neither of us have them!" Mia said, looking tragic. "I think Mom has mine in San Francisco ... and Nick said he has never even SEEN his! He thinks his uncle has it, well, he HOPES he does, but he's afraid to ask. Can you pull some strings and get us our licences without having the birth certificates? I mean, it's obvious we were BORN ..." 

Charlotte and Clarisse both relaxed and chuckled. Charlotte said, "I'm afraid I can't help you circumvent the law, but I CAN speak with your mother and arrange with the Genovian Consulate to get yours sent over tomorrow." 

"What about Nick?" 

"I'm afraid he'll have to speak with that snake of a man, unless one of the maids happens to know where it is in the house. Perhaps he can try that," suggested Clarisse. 

"Yes, it was ... Gretchen, wasn't it? ... who helped him get to the church in time to prevent his uncle from having Lord Nicholas named the heir to the throne? If Lord Nicholas asked her, she might very well know where it is." Charlotte said. 

"It's just Nick, Charlotte," Mia grinned, "and I'll tell him. He might be willing to ask HER. Thanks!" She turned to leave, then swung back, flashing a smile at Clarisse. "I know princesses never chase chickens, Grandma, but now that I'm a queen, can I chase a fraidy-cat? I TOLD Nick he'd have to speak with his uncle sometime!" Then she was gone. 

Clarisse shook her head, smiling wryly at Charlotte. "I think perhaps you absorbed more of the princess lessons than Mia did, Charlotte!" 

"She's just fine, Clarisse. I think the only one who worries about her is you. You did a wonderful job teaching her how to be a princess and now a queen. She's just ... exuberant!" 

"She is, indeed," sighed Clarisse. Then she mused, "I DO wonder why Nicholas doesn't have his birth certificate. I find that odd." 

Joseph approached the two women at that point, shooting a quick glance behind himself to make sure Lionel was nowhere in sight. "What is odd, my dear?" he asked, taking Clarisse's hand and pulling her close to him. 

"That Nicholas has no birth certificate." Clarisse smiled at him. 

Joseph thought for a moment. "I believe I remember hearing something about some confusion around the time of his birth. There were about six Mabrey offspring, if I remember correctly, as the old Viscount had married twice. Arthur was the eldest of, I think, just three boys. And there was a big age gap between the families. When the old Viscount married again, at least one of the boys changed his name in protest, saying he did not want anything to do with the old Viscount OR the new Viscountess. Charles, I believe, but I can't remember what name he and his wife took. I think it was around the time of Nicholas' birth that the second Viscountess died and the younger children were dispersed to relatives outside of Genovia. Arthur and Edmund, Nicholas' father, were the only two children to remain in contact with their father. There were rumours of an illegitimate child, an illicit romance, an adoption, a quarrel with both families involved ... something to do with one or more of the children, or possibly even grandchildren. I just can't remember." 

"A scandal in Viscount Mabrey's family?" Clarisse was astounded. "I don't remember ever hearing any of this! I had thought there were only the two boys, and that Nicholas was the only grandchild." 

"I DO think there was a Charles, but he dropped out of public life after the old Viscount's second marriage. And around the time of the scandal, you and King Rupert were somewhat pre-occupied. It was during the couple of years that Pierre was trying to convince you both that his vocation lay with the church, not the throne of Genovia, and Philippe was in America falling in love with Helen." 

"Was everything resolved in the Mabrey family?" 

"Resolved if you mean the remaining brothers took different names, hence the present Viscount remained a Mabrey which goes with the title, but young Nicholas is a Deveraux instead of a Mabrey because Edmund took his mother's maiden name. At least, it is ASSUMED that Nicholas is a Deveraux. Without a birth certificate, we cannot be sure of anything, including his date of birth. And as far as I can recall the story, he does not have a birth certificate. Only Arthur Mabrey would know for sure, I expect, now that Edmund and his wife are gone." 

Clarisse shot a quick glance at Charlotte. "So Nicholas might not be twenty-one, you mean? Surely there are records ...?" 

"There was a fire in the Pyrus hospital records room in 1985, and all the records were lost," Charlotte said in a voice that trembled slightly. 

"Charlotte is correct," Joseph said, eying the younger woman keenly. Charlotte kept her eyes downcast. Joseph looked questioningly at Clarisse who shook her head slightly. Nodding, Joseph then said, "At any rate, I suppose we shall have to do something to get Nicholas his driver's licence, or Mia will be simply insufferable to the poor boy! I'll go make sure that what they are planning is legal!" and he kissed Clarisse lightly on the cheek before heading down the hall. 

"Charlotte?" Clarisse asked gently when Charlotte remained silent. 

Charlotte looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "I know my husband's name, Clarisse. At least, I know what it was at the time. It was not Mabrey OR Deveraux. I ... Nicholas CAN'T be my son ... at least, I don't THINK he can be ... Although there is something ... familiar about him. But if he IS ... then he's almost a year younger than he thinks he is. That can't be possible, can it?" 

"We'll keep checking into it," Clarisse said, firmly. "I, for one, am VERY curious about this story Joseph was telling us!" 

To Be Continued ... 


	4. Part Four

Part Four 

In spite of Clarisse's impatience to get the matters of both Nicholas and Charlotte resolved, she had to accept that some things just couldn't be rushed. The Viscount's family was an old one, and a very powerful one in Genovia. When the old Viscount had wanted to hush things up, they had stayed state secrets, and even now that he had been gone for eighteen years, the present Viscount had maintained his father's attitudes. It was almost impossible for an outsider to find out what had gone on in the Mabrey family in the past.

Clarisse and Joseph had their month in France, and came back mid-November to find that Genovia had survived their absence quite well. Joseph laughed at Clarisse for feeling a little downhearted that she had been replaced and, in some ways, outshone by her own grand-daughter. Charlotte had, naturally, acquitted herself well in Parliament, in spite of sitting next to the grumpy Viscount Mabrey who had returned to his seat the previous week after finding out that Parliament was proceeding quite well without him in spite of women 'infiltrating' the system. Upon her return, Clarisse was especially happy to see that Charlotte seemed to be becoming very close to Genovia's Head of Security, and she sincerely hoped that the two were as serious about each other as they appeared.

When Clarisse carefully broached the subject with her aide the next day, however, Charlotte merely smiled and shook her head. "We are extremely good friends, Clarisse. YOU should know what it's like to be friends, and nothing more." 

Sighing, Clarisse said, "I guess I had hoped that, with time ..." 

"Shades is very sweet. ALMOST as wonderful as Philippe was. Sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with me, because ... well, I just can't find it in me to really love anyone," Charlotte said softly. "If I COULD, with Shades' persistence, I'm sure I could answer the way you so obviously would like to hear ..." 

"He's persistent, is he?" Clarisse raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Sounds, well, rather promising, actually ..." 

Charlotte chuckled. "You know, your Majesty ..." she stressed the formal address with a grin, "SOME people believe that a love life, or lack thereof, should be private, not public!" 

"I haven't said a word to ANYONE! Not even Joseph! How's THAT for private?" demanded Clarisse with a smile. 

"I'm very impressed. Not even Joseph? You haven't talked about me at all with him?" Suddenly Charlotte turned serious.

Clarisse followed suit, taking Charlotte's hands and saying earnestly, "I said I wouldn't tell anyone, and I haven't. But Charlotte, I really WOULD like Joseph to know, because there's a very good chance he can help us. He knows so many people and has a lot of influence ..." 

Charlotte chewed her lip as she thought about what Clarisse was saying. "I know you're right about Joe, but ... oh, all right. I guess you can tell him. I just ... I just don't want too many people knowing. I've only ever told Philippe and you." 

"It's your business, Charlotte, and you are the one who should tell just who you want to know. I don't think many people NEED to know about it -- unless they can be of some help!" 

"But you will tell Joe, won't you? I ... well, I'm a little embarrassed. I was so silly back then ..." 

"Not silly. NEVER silly. Young, yes. In love, yes. Overwhelmed by circumstances, yes. But not silly, Charlotte. Yes, I'll speak with Joseph if that's what you wish. Now, tell me, while I was gone, was there any more scandal with Mia and Nicholas?" 

Charlotte laughed. "No. They've both been too busy. Sebastian Motaz has seen to that! Thanks to Joseph's intervention, Nicholas' driver's licence came through the day after you two left, but he hasn't been seen driving anywhere. He's working with the Minister of Health and Welfare, revamping the entire restaurant inspection code. He tries out all of his ideas in the palace kitchen, and so far none of our chefs have resigned. I suppose they're afraid he'll just step into their jobs quite happily." 

Clarisse smiled. "I'm glad things are working out for him. He still hasn't spoken with his uncle?" 

"No, I'm afraid not. The Viscount discourages anyone from speaking with him, especially Nicholas." 

"So, no scandal. Any signs of Mia and Nicholas furthering their romance and deciding to marry?" 

"Clarisse, I must say that since your marriage to Joe, you seem to have a one-track mind!" Charlotte couldn't resist teasing the former queen. "All you think about is romance and pairing everyone off!" 

"Well, not everyone," Clarisse accepted the teasing complacently. "Just those I care about. I still think you and Scott would make a lovely couple." 

"Yes, we would," Charlotte admitted quietly. "But it's hard to fall in love with someone when you love someone else." 

"Still?" Clarisse's eyes were compassionate. 

Charlotte nodded, her eyes distant as she mused, "Even after all these years of not having seen him, I keep wondering if it would be different if I met him again ... if I would fall OUT of love ... or if it would be just as strong as before. I was very young, as was he ... or so my parents told me. I desperately tried to fall in love with Shades, but it hasn't happened. If Philippe had been in love with me, I might have felt more for him than I did ... but both remained on the friend side and never crossed the line to lover, and to be very honest, I'm not sure why. That's just the way it is with me now, I guess." 

After a moment, Clarisse offered hesitantly, "If you gave us a name, we could try to trace him ..." 

"No!" Charlotte was vehement about that. "No, but thank you. If he was interested, he would have come looking for me ..." 

"Oh, Charlotte! Maybe something prevented that ... an accident or ..." 

"Believe me, I've thought about all possible scenarios, Clarisse, but I just can't bear to know for sure that he doesn't want me. I can't take the risk. No, I will concentrate on finding our son. He's the only one who matters now. I'll be fine. Really. I'm very happy with what I am doing and the people around me and for the most part, I can bury my longings for my family ..." 

"You shouldn't have to, Charlotte," Clarisse shook her head. "But it is your life, as you say." 

That night, Clarisse, Joseph, Mia, Nick, and Charlotte were invited to dine at the Motaz residence. Charlotte had tried to demur, but Sheila had insisted that she be present, as one of the new Members of Parliament. After a delicious meal, they moved into the sitting room, and Charlotte wandered over to look at a collage of pictures hanging on one of the walls. Clarisse and Mia followed her, and smiled at the baby pictures of both Sheila and Sebastian as well as Marissa. Then Clarisse pointed out another couple with a baby, and asked Sheila who they were. 

"That's Sebastian's sister and her husband and Lionel. The picture was taken the day they brought Lionel home from the hospital. Such a happy occasion! Eloise had been told she could never have children, and they had never thought the day would come when they would be bringing a son into their home!" Sheila said. 

"A nice spring morning, too, I see," Clarisse commented, "with the pear trees in blossom." 

"Yes. In 1984, we had a late spring, actually. Lionel was born May 30th ..." 

Charlotte started, and her face went white. Clarisse's eyes widened, then she began to talk rapidly and changed the subject to cover for her aide. "I see you have all Marissa's school pictures as well, Sheila! She's growing up to be a lovely young lady."

"Yes, she is. And she's pestering to get in Parliament and maybe even be your aide, Mia. She thinks the world of you, Charlotte. I'm sure she's planning to model her life after yours." 

The colour was gradually coming back into Charlotte's face, and she tried to smile at Sheila as she murmured, "I hope she has a far BETTER life, but I - I'm flattered that she wants to emulate me." 

Mia had been watching the exchange with narrowed eyes as she looked from Charlotte to her grandmother and back again. Something definitely was up with the two of them, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it! In the meantime, however, she and Nicholas had something to announce. 

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Mia asked. They all looked at her, and Nicholas grinned, coming to stand beside her.

"You're going to tell them, are you?" he said. 

"Unless YOU want to," Mia returned.

"We can tell them together." Nicholas suggested. 

"Or we could probably guess," Sheila Motaz clapped her hands. "You two are going to get married!" 

"That's right," Mia beamed. She submitted to being hugged and kissed by everyone, and Nicholas stood by her side grinning happily. "Now, we aren't going to get married for a while. I want to enjoy my engagement this time." She made a face as she thought of the short, hectic engagement she had endured with Andrew. "But I think it would be nice to have an engagement ball. I love having the balls, and Grandma, you and Joe dance so elegantly at them. Even though Joe tried to teach me, I'm not nearly as graceful. But if we have enough balls, surely Nicholas and I will gain a reputation as great dancers too, do you think?" 

Joseph and Sebastian roared with laughter, and the women chuckled. Then Clarisse said, "I suppose anything is possible, Mia. So, when did you want to announce the engagement publicly?" 

"Well, tomorrow, I guess. And do the balcony wave thing then. It'll soon be Christmas, and we have a ball for that anyway, so I guess we can just combine Christmas and the engagement and have a real bash. Would that be all right? That'll give us a month to prepare." 

"Now that the Winter Castle is free again, do you want to have the ball there as usual instead of here in Pyrus?" Charlotte asked, rummaging for her ever-present clipboard and pen to take notes. 

"Actually, I had thought we could get married at the Winter Castle -- just because it won't remind anyone of that other wedding I walked out on." Mia said. 

"You want to get married this Christmas?" Clarisse was staggered. "I thought you said you wanted a long engagement! 

Mia and Nicholas laughed, then Nicholas said, "Mia wanted a long engagement, I don't. So I convinced her that if we got married between Christmas and New Year's, the engagement was still almost twice as long as her last one." 

"I don't suppose there's much reason to wait," Clarisse mused, "if you are both very sure this is what you want." 

"We're sure. Besides, YOU only waited a couple of days before you married Joe!" Mia said cheekily. 

"Yes, but we were older and wiser," Joseph reminded her. 

"Older yes, but sometimes I'm not sure about the wiser," sighed Clarisse. "Sebastian? Sheila? What do YOU think?" 

"Oh, I'm SURE you're wiser as well as older, your Majesty," Sebastian grinned. 

Clarisse swatted him at the same time as Sheila did. Then Sheila said, "Mia, I think you will make a beautiful bride, and really, it has been obvious to just about everyone that you've cared for Nicholas almost since you met! I think it's a wonderful idea to get married in the mountains at Christmas time. It is definitely a change from the cathedral here!" 

"Do you think Uncle Pierre would do the service, or does the Archbishop have to since I'm the queen?" Mia asked. 

"I'm sure Pierre would be delighted to assist in the service, the way he did for Joseph and I," Clarisse replied. "But yes, because you are the queen, the Archbishop SHOULD be involved." 

"I thought so," Mia sighed. Then she perked up. "But because it's going to be during the Christmas holidays, it'll mean Mom and Patrick and Trevor can come back again. She was so excited when I told her that Nick and I were going to be married." 

"I think this occasion calls for a toast!" Sebastian ordered champagne to be brought, and Mia and Nicholas were congratulated and wished all the best for their future. 

Charlotte had remained quiet throughout most of the evening, and when the limousine arrived back at the palace, Clarisse detained her for a moment in the foyer while the others hurried off. "Charlotte? Tell me, please. Your son was born May 30th too, wasn't he?" 

"Yes," Charlotte whispered. "Imagine. He's the same age EXACTLY as Lionel! I suppose I could have looked in Lionel's file, but it never occurred to me ... It was, well, it was a bit of a shock." She paused, then took a deep breath, "Well, thank you for covering for me this evening. Good night, Clarisse." 

"Good night, Charlotte. Sleep well." Clarisse watched with troubled eyes as Charlotte walked swiftly away.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Part Five

Part Five 

The day after Queen Amelia's marriage to Lord Nicholas Deveraux was announced, the Viscount Mabrey was found dead in his study. It was believed that he died of apoplexy upon hearing the news that his nephew was going to marry the queen. Although everyone had assumed that Lord Nicholas was next in line to inherit the title and his uncle's estate, it had been revealed that Nicholas had an older cousin living in America. The title and estate reverted to him, as his father, Charles, had been the brother just two years younger than Arthur Mabrey and a year older than Nicholas' father. Unfortunately, Charles and his wife had died in a car accident a few years ago, but their son was more than ready to return to Genovia to claim his rightful inheritance. 

"Has he ever lived here?" Mia asked Joseph as she and Nicholas lounged in the older couple's rooms a week after Arthur Mabrey's death. "Nick's cousin, I mean. I KNOW his uncle did." 

"I believe he did, until he was a teenager," Joseph replied. "I'm still trying to get the story straight. I think the best thing would be for you to wait until he comes, then ask him yourself." 

"I think he's coming in a couple of days," Nicholas said. "When I talked to him this morning, he sounded eager to come back, especially now that Grandfather Nicholas and Uncle Arthur are both gone. But, Mia," he turned to his fiancée, "What if this cousin turns out to be like my uncle?" 

"Then we'll have to ditch him somewhere." Mia grinned. 

"Mia!" Clarisse remonstrated, rather feebly. Then she looked at Nicholas, "Now that your uncle is gone, have you had a chance to look through some of the papers to see if you can find your birth certificate?" 

"No, not yet. I guess I should do that. But the papers really belong to my cousin, and I'd just as soon let him go through everything. I'm sure he'll let me know if he finds it. He sounds like a decent sort over the phone. He's a lawyer, you know, so he won't likely be breaking any laws." 

"I should hope not!" Clarisse said. 

"I just wish I had known of his existence before this. I can't believe no one told me I had a cousin! I had thought my father and Uncle Arthur were the only children in the family!" 

"Does your cousin have a family?" asked Joseph. "He must be in his late thirties or early forties, isn't he?" 

"Yes, I think so. And no, he said no children and he's no longer married." 

"No LONGER married?" Mia looked puzzled. "What does that mean? He's divorced? Widowed?" 

"I didn't ask," Nicholas shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out when he comes." 

"What's his name?" Clarisse asked. "We can't keep calling him 'he' and 'him' forever!" 

"Well, he'll be the Viscount Mabrey, I assume!" Mia grinned. 

Clarisse frowned at her reprovingly, but Mia only giggled. 

"Adrian. Adrian Whidden." Nicholas said. "Sorry, I forgot you didn't know that." 

"It has been rather difficult finding ANY information on your family, Nicholas," Joseph said. 

"You've been trying?" Nicholas asked. "Why? I've got my driver's licence now." 

"Oh, not for you. No, just another personal matter ..." Joseph carefully didn't look at Clarisse. She had informed him in confidence just the other day of Charlotte's quest, and, intrigued, he had begun his search. He was almost as fond of Charlotte as Clarisse was, and wanted to help her find whatever joy he could in her life. He had shaken his head, however, at Clarisse's insistence that Charlotte and Shades would be a perfect couple, having seen more clearly than his wife that Charlotte's affection for Shades was not enough basis for a truly happy marriage. 

Almost as if she had picked up Joseph's thoughts, Mia suddenly turned to Clarisse and said, "Grandma, what's Charlotte's secret?" 

"I BEG your pardon?" Clarisse raised her eyebrows and assumed a slightly puzzled look, knowing that her skills as an actress were supreme. "May I ask why you think that Charlotte has anything to hide?" 

"You two have been close ever since I met you ... and it has something to do with Charlotte's supposedly non-existent love-life. Like I really believed that. I mean, I have eyes. I can see Shades is really, really smitten! That's who you were talking about with her in the summer, isn't it? When she kept insisting he was just a friend? So, shoot, Grandma. What's the scoop?" 

Nicholas stared at the two women. "Charlotte ... and SHADES? Whoa! I'd never have suspected that!" 

Mia glared at him. "And why not? Charlotte's really sweet ... and Shades is a bit of a hunk!" Nicholas just grimaced at that. 

"The 'why not' that I see, my dear Mia," Joseph said smoothly, "is that Charlotte treats Shades like an older brother, and he treats her like a kid sister. They make better siblings than lovers!" 

Sniffing, Mia said, "Well, I'VE never noticed that, but ... well, okay, so it's not Shades she's secretly in love with. WHO was Charlotte saying is just a friend, then, Grandma?" 

"Shades," Clarisse pretended to admit rather reluctantly. "Like you, Mia, I thought maybe there was something between them, but I'm afraid we were wrong. We certainly have to believe Charlotte, anyway. She has never been very good at lying!" 

"True enough. Oh, all right. I'll buy your story this time. But I'll keep watching! I KNOW you and Charlotte aren't telling me everything!" 

"Mia, darling," Nicholas said, "Why don't you concentrate on me instead of Charlotte?" 

Mia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Well, I'm heading for bed. Good night, Grandma, Joe. See you in the morning. Walk me 'home', Nicky?" She kissed Clarisse and Joseph and left, followed by Nicholas. 

"She suspects something," Joseph said to his wife, "and she won't let it rest until she uncovers the secret. I hope when this Adrian Whidden arrives, he can shed some light on at least ONE of the mysteries we are trying to solve!" 

"I wonder if there is any way that Nicholas IS Charlotte's baby? I understand they've always celebrated his birthday in October, though, and her son was born in May. That's a big time lapse, especially with children!" 

As he got ready for bed, Joseph shook his head. "Doesn't really seem logical. It'd be almost easier to believe that LIONEL is her son! Too bad we know that's not possible. It's also a shame that we can't ask Sebastian's sister if there were any other babies born that day in the hospital that she can remember. I don't suppose Sebastian would know, would he?" 

"It's hardly a SHAME that Eloise and her husband are away at the moment!" Clarisse said. "They deserve a good, long holiday now that they've retired and Lionel is at school! And I doubt Sebastian would have noticed. Sheila might have, but they weren't married then, were they?" 

"I don't think so. You could always ask, though. Discreetly, of course." 

"Of course." Clarisse smiled. "I'm ALWAYS discreet." She got into bed and snuggled up to Joseph. "The only time I was EVER discovered in a compromising situation was that morning when Charlotte walked in on you and I before we were married. And no one has ever mentioned it." 

"That only shows that CHARLOTTE is discreet, my dear, not you!" Joseph kissed the tip of her nose. "YOU, as I recall, were shamefully, blatantly, delightfully wanton, at least to me." As his lips covered hers, his hands began to rove, and soon both were absorbed in each other to the exclusion of everything else. 

O o O o O o 

Adrian Whidden arrived in Genovia the following Monday evening. Nicholas met him at the airport, drove him to the estate, and helped him settle in somewhat. When Nicholas arrived back at the palace, Mia, Clarisse and Joseph were waiting eagerly to hear what his impressions were of the new Viscount. 

"He's as nice in person as he sounded," Nicholas reported. 

"How old is he?" Mia asked. 

Nicholas looked blank. "I didn't ask. Didn't Joe say he was around forty?" 

"What does he look like?" was Mia's next question. 

Shrugging, Nicholas said, "He has black hair, blue eyes ... I don't know what you mean by what he looks like!" 

"Does he look like you or your uncle?" Clarisse asked the next question. 

"Or is he awesomely handsome?" Mia grinned teasingly at her fiancé. 

"He's just a guy," Nicholas shrugged again. "You can see him tomorrow for yourselves. He said he wanted to jump right in to things, so asked if he could attend the Parliament session. Naturally I said he could -- he'll be taking Uncle's place." 

"When will we get to meet him? Before or after the session?" Clarisse asked. "Wait ... let me watch Parliament from that secret passage so I can see what he looks like and how he handles himself in a public situation, then introduce me afterwards." 

Mia sounded shocked when she said, "Grandma! Are you asking that I actually CONDONE your spying on state matters dealt with in the privacy of the chamber of Parliament? I can't believe you said that!" 

For a moment Clarisse looked almost shamefaced, then she caught sight of the twinkle in Mia's eyes as her grand-daughter looked at Nicholas. "Oh, you!" 

Accordingly, the following day, Clarisse and Joseph were watching from the secret passageway as the members of Parliament gathered. Sebastian Motaz and Mia were conversing in an undertone at the front, casting frequent anticipatory glances toward the doors. Lord Palimore was settling into his chair and smothering a yawn. Lord Crawley was arguing with Lord Harmony ... well, Clarisse corrected herself, TRYING to argue. Lord Harmony kept nodding in agreement while looking elsewhere. Charlotte was laughing and talking with the woman next to her as she walked up to her place beside the Viscount's empty chair. Just as Charlotte was sitting down, her face went white and she dropped into her seat as if she had been shot, her eyes wide with shock. 

"What happened?" Clarisse whispered agitatedly to Joseph. 

"What do you mean, what happened?" he whispered back. 

"Look at Charlotte!" 

Just then, Nicholas stepped into view with a tall man by his side. "Your Majesty, Prime Minister, I would like to introduce my cousin, Adrian Whidden, the new Viscount." 

"Oh MY!" Clarisse whispered again when everyone clapped and Adrian bowed. "Do you think ... is it possible? Is this Adrian, by any chance, the boy Charlotte married?" 

"That's a bit of a stretch even for YOU, my dear Clarisse," Joseph said quietly. "Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" 

"But LOOK at her! She's stunned to see him!" 

"Maybe she knew him when they were children? Just wait ... and watch!" 

Adrian spoke to Mia and Sebastian, then addressed the rest of Parliament and thanked them for the welcome. Nicholas showed him to his seat, saying, "You're sitting between Lord Crawley and Charlotte ..." Adrian had stopped dead the moment his gaze had rested on Charlotte, who by now had looked down, shadowing her face behind the fall of the long curls of the white wig all the Parliamentarians were wearing. Nicholas stared at his cousin. "What's the matter?" 

"Oh, nothing. Sorry." Adrian took his place, avoiding looking to his right and instead smiling at the man to his left, then up at the Prime Minister and queen who were waiting to begin the session. 

Up in the secret passageway, Clarisse was gripping Joseph's arm. "See?" she hissed. "He knows her too! I'll bet he IS her husband! Oh, I can't WAIT to see how this plays out! I wonder if they'll fall in love again and get married again? Wouldn't that be ...?" 

"Clarisse!" Joseph shut the little door and propelled his wife out of the room, down the stairs and back into the little alcove chapel. "Until you know anything for sure, preferably from Charlotte herself, or even from Adrian, PLEASE try to control your flights of fancy!" Then he relented as he saw her crestfallen expression and hugged her. "Still, I must confess, I HOPE you are right!" 

"Oh, Joseph!" Clarisse threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. 

To Be Continued ... 


	6. Part Six

Part Six 

After the Parliament meeting, Charlotte came out talking to another woman -- she caught Clarisse's eye then walked away with Leonore Quincey, still talking animatedly. Nicholas introduced Adrian to Joseph and Clarisse, then Mia came up and they all went in for supper and a visit. Charlotte never appeared again, although Clarisse had left a message for her to join them in the library later.

When they had settled in the library that evening, Clarisse asked Adrian if he had any brothers or sisters, or if he, too, was an only child as the rest were. 

"I'm an only child as well," chuckled Adrian. "Obviously it's the thing to be in Genovia these days!" 

"Are we not to know YOUR full story?" asked Joseph. "After all, we have regaled you with ours!" 

"Believe me, if mine were as exciting as yours, I'd gladly share it! But alas, my life story is all too mundane."

"Did you used to live in Genovia?" asked Mia. "I mean, I'd love to know how a high-powered divorce lawyer from Philadelphia became a Viscount of Genovia ... particularly the Viscount Mabrey when your name isn't even Mabrey! It must be as exciting as a teenager from San Francisco becoming a princess of Genovia!" 

Adrian laughed. "To be honest, I don't know the whole story myself, but it's my understanding that Grandfather Nicholas never changed his will after his first three children were born. The will stated that if his eldest son, Arthur, died without sons, then my father, Charles, would become the Viscount and inherit the estate. Any sons Charles had would be Viscount after him. Hence the title came to me. Had I not been born, the title and estate would have gone to Nicholas' father, and then Nicholas would have been the Viscount." 

"And the name change? Why were Grandfather Nicholas and Uncle Mabreys, but I am a Deveraux and you are a Whidden?" Nicholas asked. 

"I can't answer that," Adrian said. 

"I can, to a point," Joseph said quietly. "I discovered that when your grandfather's first wife died, the three boys were all grown up and married. You, Adrian, were two years old."

Clarisse stared at Joseph. When had he learned this? 

Joseph continued. "Your grandfather married again. A family feud erupted, and the only son to remain loyal to his father and the new Viscountess was Arthur." 

"Ah! So THAT is why my parents changed our names to my mother's maiden name of Whidden!" said Adrian.

"And MY parents became Deveraux," added Nicholas. 

"Precisely." Joseph said. 

"No more? Nothing about ... later?" Clarisse asked, unwilling to say anything about Charlotte. 

"No," Joseph sounded regretful. "Perhaps there are papers somewhere in the Mabrey manor that Adrian will be able to read to clear up any other matters." 

"I'll be sure to look when I get a little more organized!" promised Adrian. "Anyway, my family moved to England when I was two, and I grew up and attended school there. I married a girl there, then our family moved to the States. Two months later, I lost my wife. But they say all endings are also new beginnings. I may have lost love, but I gained drive and ambition to be the best I could be!" 

"Just as long as it isn't cynicism which is gained," observed Joseph, noting the faint bitterness in the younger man's face. 

"In my business, I've learned that love rarely lasts, whereas money and power DO," said Adrian.

Clarisse shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He was beginning to sound too much like the Viscount Mabrey she had known and disliked. Then Adrian smiled at her. "Forgive me, your Majesty, I didn't mean that the way it came out. And you, Nicholas, and your lovely bride-to-be, Queen Mia. Please pay no attention to my cynicism. As Joseph said, it seems all too easy to become cynical and bitter when love is lost. At least you two are of age, so you don't need parental consent for your marriage. The age shifts around some, but in some places it was twenty-one not long ago!" 

"It used to be sixteen in Genovia, actually," Clarisse said. "It's eighteen now." 

"England as well, I believe, just recently changed from sixteen to eighteen," Joseph said.

"No," said Adrian quickly. "Not THAT recently. When I got married twenty years ago, it was eighteen." 

"Are you sure?" Joseph questioned. 

"As sure as if my life as I know it depended upon it!" Adrian said. 

"Hmmm," Joseph thought that over, speculation rife in his eyes as he considered Adrian. 

"So now you have no wife or children?" Clarisse asked diffidently. 

"Sadly, no," Adrian's face hardened imperceptibly. "My marriage was shortlived, as I said, and I never married again." 

Clarisse would have loved to delve into what he meant, as she still wasn't sure whether or not his wife had died, although it certainly sounded like it. Still, it seemed clear that his wife had been English, not Genovian, and had gone to the States with him for a couple of months. She sighed as she let the conversation drift into other channels. So much for her wonderful idea that Adrian was Charlotte's long-lost husband! Still, she supposed that would have been too easy.

The next day while they were working in the office, Clarisse asked Charlotte to join them for the evening meal. Mia eagerly seconded the invitation, but Charlotte made her apologies, saying she had already agreed to go out Shades. 

"Shades?" Mia was astonished. "I thought ..." she broke off at her grandmother's quick frown.

Charlotte smiled, but wouldn't look either queen directly in the eye, which made Clarisse wonder about the younger woman's veracity. However, before she could voice her suspicions, Charlotte had made up an excuse to leave, and was gone. Mia looked after her in surprise, then at her grandmother. "So she IS interested in Shades?" 

"It does appear that way," Clarisse said, slowly. "Or else she's trying to throw me off track ..." 

"What do you mean? Off WHAT track?" Mia asked. 

"Oh, nothing," Clarisse shook her head. "Forgive an old woman's rambling ..." 

"Right. An old woman. Grandma, I can't see you EVER growing old!" and Mia hugged her tightly. "Now, we should probably get to work on some of this stuff. I'd like to have NOTHING to do over Christmas, so I can concentrate on Nick ... AND my family, of course." 

Clarisse smiled at her. "It'll all work out, you'll see. Charlotte will take care of everything. She always does. By the way, have you decided whether or not you want to ask her if she'll stay on as your assistant?" 

"Oh, I knew THAT from the beginning. I just wanted her to get a taste of it ... you know, what it would be like to organize the lives of the TWO of us plus her own. Of course I'd like her to stay on. But, well, if she's really serious about Shades, she may not WANT to work for me as well as you and do her own thing. I guess I should really think about getting someone trained who could help me, huh?" 

"I suppose you should," Clarisse grimaced at Mia's language, but forbore saying anything about that. "It would be nice for you to have someone younger ... someone Charlotte could train." 

"Someone like Marissa Motaz," Mia said, pondering the possibilities. 

Clarisse was surprised. "Marissa? She's MUCH too young! Isn't she only about twelve or thirteen?" 

"Fifteen. Almost sixteen. Remember?" Mia said. "Sebastian said she has been begging him to bring her to the palace more, especially during the holidays, so that she can work. She'll be sixteen and a half next summer, and has asked for a job here." 

"Doing what, for heaven's sake?" 

"What Charlotte does. Don't you remember when we were over there for dinner a couple of weeks ago, and Sheila said Marissa WANTED to be my aide? Yes, she's young, and she still has to finish whatever schooling she wants, but we can certainly give her summer jobs, and maybe even get her started this Christmas vacation, so that Charlotte has a bit of time to herself, too!"

"You know, Mia, that's a wonderful idea!" Clarisse's smile blossomed. "I can't see Charlotte complaining. She has always enjoyed visiting with Marissa." 

"And it will give Charlotte more time with Shades over the holidays, if Marissa is helping her! Marissa and Lionel can team up, and Shades and Charlotte!" 

"Well, we shall see, I suppose!" Clarisse didn't know why she didn't like thinking of Charlotte and Shades together now when she had been so happy about it earlier, but supposed it was because she remembered Charlotte's expression and tone of voice when speaking about her husband ... and how she had tried and failed to love both Philippe AND Shades. She couldn't have done such an about-face already, could she? 

When the idea of training Marissa on the teenager's school vacations was broached with Charlotte the following day, Charlotte seemed quite enthusiastic. "Of COURSE I'll take her as a trainee." Then she smiled a little shyly, "It also gives me the assurance that you want to keep me on long enough to finish training her, which could be another six or seven years! Am I right about that?" 

"Charlotte, don't tell me you were afraid I was going to tell you to take a hike and replace you?" Mia said. "You KNOW Grandma and I couldn't function without you! You're a tradition! You deserve a sainthood for putting up with us. Well, me, anyway." 

"Thank you," Clarisse said, dryly. "I wasn't aware that I was that difficult to deal with." 

"Oh, you're NOT, Clarisse! Nor are you, Mia. I was just, well ..." Charlotte had tears in her eyes, and she finally admitted in a small voice, "I was scared I was going to be out of a job ... I'm sorry I'm so emotional. I know it's not like me, but I haven't been sleeping well the last couple of nights." 

"I've noticed you seem more on edge than usual. I wondered if it had anything to do with your new seat mate in Parliament." Mia grinned. "How are you getting along with Adrian, Charlotte?" 

Clarisse almost held her breath at how Mia, without knowing the situation, was asking the very question she herself was wanting to ask! 

Charlotte looked down and fiddled with her pen. "He seems very ... personable." she said at last. "I haven't really spoken with him much ..." 

Mia glanced at her watch. "Oh, that reminds me! Nick and I are meeting Adrian for lunch. Catch you two later! Hey, Charlotte, why don't you come for supper tomorrow night? Adrian's coming over again ... we can do more planning for the wedding." 

"I, oh, I ... I'm afraid I'm busy tomorrow night, too," Charlotte mumbled, her face flushing slightly as again she avoided meeting either queen's eyes. 

"Another date?" Mia asked mischievously. "With Shades?" 

"Y-yes ..." 

"Hmm. Does he never work?" Mia grinned, unable to resist teasing Charlotte. 

Charlotte's head shot up. "Of COURSE he does!" she defended him swiftly.

Mia laughed. "Just teasing. See you tomorrow, Charlotte! Have fun on your hot date! See you later, Grandma! Have fun with Joe this afternoon! He said something about you both needing afternoon naps fairly often now. Does he think I'm an idiot?" 

"MIA!" Clarisse was flushing now, too, and Mia's laughter floated back as she hurried out the door. 

Clarisse and Charlotte sat still, not speaking for a few minutes. Then Clarisse stood up. "Sometimes I wonder if Mia will ever be grown up enough and steady enough to rule Genovia!" 

Charlotte smiled. "She has been trained by the best, Clarisse." 

"Hmmm. You?" 

Now Charlotte laughed. "Hardly. I don't behave like a queen. I just keep track of your appointments. It's not really a difficult job. That's why Marissa will catch on easily!" 

"She'll be heading off to England to school soon, won't she? What age do children usually go?" 

"Well, I went when I was sixteen, but was only there a few months before ..." Charlotte stopped. 

"You were in ENGLAND when you got married?" Clarisse almost gasped. "I thought you were here!" Suddenly Clarisse's thoughts were racing again. It was no longer impossible that Adrian was ... "I don't want to keep guessing, Charlotte," she said firmly. "Tell me the truth, please. Was it Adrian Whidden you married?" 

Charlotte shook her head, and said vehemently, "No, Clarisse. Really, I'm telling you the truth. Adrian is NOT the same man I married! Please believe me!" 

Clarisse could see that she was not lying, but Charlotte wouldn't meet her eyes, either. Clarisse couldn't help but wonder if Charlotte was really saying that Adrian had changed a great deal, as had the younger woman herself, so they were two different people now, and Adrian was NOT the same man she had married! Sighing inwardly, Clarisse could only accept Charlotte's words at face value right now, however disappointing they were for her.

At that moment, a knock came at the door, and the footman came in with a message for Charlotte that she was needed down in the security room. Charlotte thankfully escaped, leaving a somewhat frustrated Clarisse alone. 

In the days that followed, Clarisse attempted to find time to talk with Charlotte alone again, but couldn't seem to manage it. Mia kept both women occupied with preparations for the wedding, and Charlotte herself appeared to be avoiding Clarisse. The days were so long and Clarisse was so busy that she fell into bed exhausted every night, and barely had time to kiss Joseph before she was asleep, let alone find an opportunity to ask if he had discovered more about Charlotte and Adrian. She could only hope her husband would have said something to her had he heard anything at all. At first it bothered Clarisse that she never saw those two talking, or beside each other at all. Rather, Charlotte suddenly seemed to have become very closely attached to Shades. What was THAT all about? Adrian was a bit of a loner, although he spent as much time with Nicholas as possible. Clarisse finally resigned herself to being left in the dark at this point, and became absorbed in Mia's affairs. Her only grand-daughter's much-anticipated wedding was very exciting, and both had learned much from the previous summer's fiasco with Andrew. 

The day before Mia's mother, stepfather and brother flew in with Lilly for the wedding and the Christmas vacation in the mountains, Joseph reported to Clarisse that Adrian had spoken with him about the relationship between Charlotte and the Head of Security.

"I wonder if that means he's interested in her, too?" Clarisse mused. "But why do they never speak with each other? Mia says that even in Parliament, Adrian talks often to Jerry Crawley and Charlotte speaks with Leonore Quincey who sits on HER other side ... yet Adrian and Charlotte both behave as if the other doesn't even exist!" 

"Perhaps that is because they don't know each other and don't really CARE to know each other!" Joseph said. "We might have to reconcile ourselves to that fact. Meanwhile, Shades and Charlotte appear to be getting closer and closer." 

"I know, and that bothers me, too." admitted Clarisse. 

"Why?"

Clarisse shrugged. "Just from something Charlotte said last week. That she had tried to love Shades, and couldn't. Yet now ... now she has given in to him?" 

Joseph drew her closer. "I seem to recall a certain beautiful woman declaring she didn't have TIME to think about her relationship to someone who loved her deeply. This same woman turned around only two days later, took pity on the poor gentleman, and asked him to accept her hand in marriage." 

"Oh, Joseph ..." Clarisse cupped his face gently in her hands, smiling lovingly at him. "I love you," she whispered. 

"As much as I love you." 

Their lips met, and for a short while, Charlotte and Adrian, Mia and Nicholas and indeed the rest of the world were forgotten. 

To Be Continued ...


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven 

Once Mia's family and friend arrived from the States, it seemed no time at all until everyone was heading up to the Winter Castle for the planned festivities. Clarisse had hoped for a chance to speak with Charlotte on the drive to the mountains, but Sebastian, Sheila, Marissa and Lionel had joined Joseph and Clarisse in the limousine and Charlotte had made arrangements to go the day before to make sure all was ready for the royal entourage. Not only were the members of Parliament and their families invited for their usual Christmas vacation, but many foreign officials had been invited for the royal wedding. 

Sheila had been handed into the limousine first, then Marissa had scrambled in after her, followed by a rather diffident Lionel who had looked overwhelmed to be in such close proximity with Queen Clarisse and her husband. When he had taken his seat, Sebastian had caught the slight frown on Joseph's face and had correctly interpreted it, directing his nephew to move into the corner on the other side of Marissa. Lionel had slumped into his place, but his eyes had never left the queen's face for the first half hour of the trip. 

Clarisse had noticed, of course, but had turned a blind eye to his adulation, having grown accustomed to it the previous summer. Joseph, however, never HAD had much patience with the lad, and Clarisse sensed that he was losing what little he had. She immediately leaned forward and asked Sebastian and Sheila what they thought of the new Viscount. 

"He's certainly very handsome," Sheila sighed, a smile on her lovely face. Sebastian only grunted. 

Oh dear, Clarisse thought. Joseph's hand curled around hers and he began stroking her fingers with his thumb. She flashed a grateful smile at him. 

Then Sheila dimpled, and put her hand on Sebastian's knee, saying archly, "You just don't like me saying things like that about other men, dear. You know, I think Nicholas is quite good-looking as well." Again Sebastian grunted his response to that challenging remark. Sheila frowned slightly, looking over at Joseph and Clarisse. "Wasn't there some sort of scandal or something in the family about twenty years ago? I really can't remember. It was all kept very quiet." 

"I'm sure her Majesty doesn't need to hear gossip and rumour, Sheila," Sebastian said. "At any rate, this Adrian seems to be a very fine chap, and is a tremendous asset to Parliament. MUCH more so than his uncle was, I must say." 

"I don't imagine that would be too difficult," observed Joseph with a grim smile, remembering his run-ins with the late Viscount Mabrey. 

Clarisse concurred with Joseph, but tactfully said nothing. She began to stroke his hand with her thumb, then realized that Marissa and Lionel were watching them closely and giggling to each other. Honestly! Marissa was what, fifteen now? And Lionel, at twenty, should have known better! Still ... reluctantly, she disentangled her hand from Joseph's, letting him know why she felt it necessary by a quick glance at the two young people. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Just wait until tonight, my dear!" 

A tingle of delight which still startled her after more than five years of marriage shivered over Clarisse, and she leaned into her husband just a bit more. Suddenly she was wishing they had the limousine to themselves. Then, resolutely, she turned her attention back to the others sharing their car. This was Christmas ... a time for sharing, a time for laughter, a time for love. And over this vacation, she had resolved to talk privately with Charlotte about the younger woman's recent actions with Shades and also her NON-actions with Adrian. The new Viscount was really very nice, and Clarisse simply could not understand Charlotte's determination to ignore him. Joseph, of course, continued to advise Clarisse to leave well enough alone. 

Try though she might and DID, however, Clarisse found that Christmas was over as was Mia's wedding before she managed to track down Charlotte and corner her in an alcove near the end of the wedding ball. "Please, Charlotte, you KNOW I've been trying to ... ahem." She cleared her throat as Charlotte smiled faintly at the use of Clarisse's word 'trying', then continued, "I know it's none of my business, but please tell me. What is going on between you and Adrian Whidden? I KNOW he wanted to get to know you better. He said as much to Joseph and I on Christmas Eve. Have you EVER talked to him? I've never seen you together ..." 

"No," was the brief answer. 

"Why not?" Clarisse asked gently. 

Spreading her hands in a helpless gesture, Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know. I suppose I'm ... afraid." 

"Oh, Charlotte ..." Clarisse sighed. "WHY would you be afraid? If your feelings for Shades are as strong as you're trying to make me believe ..." 

"Excuse me, your Majesty," a deep voice behind her had Clarisse turning, knowing who would be there by the faint look of horror on Charlotte's face. Sure enough, Adrian himself stood there, blocking Charlotte's escape. "I understand this young woman is your personal assistant as well as a very able Parliamentarian, but I was wondering if I might have a private word with her. Unless you have business with her, of course ..." 

Clarisse smiled graciously at the young Viscount, ignoring the pleading glance she knew Charlotte was sending her way. "What I wanted to discuss with Charlotte will keep until the morning, Adrian. Good night, you two." Making her way back to the main area of the ballroom, Clarisse was swept into Joseph's arms for another dance. She told him she had left Charlotte with Adrian and that maybe something would come of their meeting. 

"Maybe," said Joseph doubtfully. Clarisse looked at him questioningly, and he indicated Charlotte standing by Adrian, just downing a glass of champagne. A footman went by, and Charlotte put her empty glass on the tray and grabbed another glass. Adrian said something to her, and Charlotte scowled slightly at him, then gulped down that drink as well. 

"Oh, dear," Clarisse bit her lip. 

"Precisely," was Joseph's succinct comment. 

When Charlotte looked around for another footman with a tray of champagne, Adrian took the empty glass from her fingers and took her arm firmly. Charlotte blinked a few times, and stumbled a bit as he led her out of the room. Then Joseph swung Clarisse around again, saying, "Look at Shades now, Clarisse." 

Shades was glowering after the retreating couple, a thunderous look on his face, unable to leave his post for another thirty minutes. 

"Oh, dear," Clarisse murmured again. 

"Well, yet another situation to keep an eye on," Joseph said, tightening his grasp on her fingers and whirling her around again. "And just when I was hoping we'd be able to discreetly retire ..." 

Clarisse chuckled. "If it weren't Charlotte, I'd say the woman could take care of herself, but in a way, it's my fault she was faced with being alone with Adrian. He wouldn't actually HURT her, would he? He really seems so very nice ..." 

"I think he'd sooner cut off his arm than hurt her," Joseph observed, "but he's pretending he doesn't even know her, and she has said nothing. Perhaps, just perhaps, this is simply what it appears ... Charlotte had a little too much to drink and he is gallantly assisting her out of the view of the guests so she doesn't embarrass herself." 

"Hmmm ... perhaps," Clarisse, however, sounded very doubtful. 

O o O o O o 

Charlotte had to keep shaking her head to clear her vision enough to see where she was being led. Certainly the man gripping her arm wasn't making many allowances for her obviously tipsy state. 

"Are you out of your mind, Charlotte? WHY would you drink two glasses of champagne like that? YOU? You can hardly tolerate sipping ONE glass all evening!" he muttered as they hurried through the hallways. 

"That was ... when I was ... younger," she slurred. "Mush younger." 

"Your husband should keep closer tabs on you!" Adrian growled as they reached the door to Charlotte's rooms. 

Charlotte dug in her heels, a mutinous expression on her face. "I can ... look after ... mineself!" She tried to force her thought processes to work, but couldn't imagine why this man was referring to her husband! 

"Yeah, right," Adrian urged her forward again, and she stumbled and would have fallen had he not taken hold of her upper arms and swung her around to face him. She blinked up at him, and he groaned and captured her lips with his. Charlotte tried to resist him, but his kiss was gentle, lingering, seductive. She leaned into him and returned his passion with fire of her own. Then he raised his head and said, tracing her lips with an unsteady finger, "I'm not immune to you. I wouldn't like to think you were immune to me." 

Charlotte's heart began to pound at the base of her throat. She was weakening. She could feel it in the heaviness of her limbs, the lightness in her head. She hadn't needed the champagne to confuse her. Adrian was doing that with his touch and his words. "I'm not. I'm not saying ... I don't want you ... but ..." 

He backed her up against her door. "No, you're not saying that," he interrupted. "You can't possibly say you don't want me. Lying doesn't come easily to you." 

How could she have been so relaxed a few moments ago, and so tense now? Every muscle in her body was taut in the effort to combat what seemed to be inevitable. "No, I ... don't lie ... very well." Her voice was lower, huskier. Inwardly she was furious he was sounding so arrogant, and that her body had betrayed her so completely, but the effects from the champagne were tangling her tongue and she was having trouble speaking. It WAS just the fault of the champagne, wasn't it? 

He looked closely at her, and she knew he could see the impotent fury in her eyes. He smiled, opened the door to her room and drew her inside. He ran his hand down the silkiness of her dress back, and her body went rigid with a dozen conflicting emotions. "Adrian ..." she choked out. "It has been ... so long ..." 

"You don't want to give in to this," Adrian said quietly. "or to me." 

"No," was the only word she could get out before his lips covered hers again in deep, passionate kisses. 

"What choice is there, Charlotte?" he whispered. 

She could see his face through the gloom of darkness, very close to hers. She whispered, "I ... I hate you! ... There's ... no choice ... at all!" 

"No, not for either of us." His body was firm against hers, and his voice, soft and low, was faintly edged with anger. "I loved you ... and you married him! WHY? How could you?" 

Charlotte felt another fierce pull of desire, and made her decision quickly to ignore his questions, hoping she would find no room for regrets later. "Make love to me ..." 

Her demand was hardly out of her mouth when his lips were on hers. Charlotte had a sudden clear moment of regret as she thought of Shades and his love for her. She murmured, "Shades ..." Then there were no more words, just flame and power. Understanding, if there had been any before, dimmed. Reason vanished. Sensation, and only sensation, ruled. 

Charlotte woke up alone, her mind still disoriented. Was it morning, she wondered groggily. When she shifted, lifting both hands to push back her hair, she felt the sweet heaviness in her limbs that came from lovemaking. Abruptly awake, she looked over to see the bed beside her was empty. Had she been dreaming? But when she felt the sheets beside her, they were still warm, and when she turned her face into the pillow, his scent lingered on the case. 

The truth crashed in on her. He didn't love her; she didn't love him. There was a twinge in her stomach at the second denial that had her biting her lip. No, she did NOT love him! She couldn't afford to love him! She flung her arms over her eyes and refused to acknowledge the growing fear that she had given Adrian more than her body. Once more she had given him power over her, power to hurt her unbearably. Could she live through that again? 

Then she heard loud voices and crashes just outside her door. Grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around herself, she got to the door and opened it a crack to see Adrian and Shades fighting angrily. 

As Shades threw a vicious punch, he gritted out, "Just because you're a Viscount doesn't mean you have the ancient right of the Lord of the Manor to bed any woman you fancy! Leave MY woman alone!" 

As Charlotte gasped in horror, suddenly Joseph was there, grabbing both of them by the hair and forcing them to part. Joseph growled, "Earlier I was offered two American pennies for my thoughts ... had I not given them to my wife, well, for those two cents, I'd bang your heads together!" 

"Here they are," came Clarisse's icy voice from beside Charlotte's door, and her hand held out the pennies steadily. "Do it and see if you can knock some sense into the two of them. How can they fight in the castle at such a time as this?" It was obvious that she was outraged. 

Charlotte bit her lip and closed her eyes. Two men fighting over her, and Joseph and Clarisse had to catch them brawling outside her bedroom door! She opened the door further, meaning to apologize profusely to the queen beside her. As Joseph jerked the two hapless men to their feet, she held her dressing gown together and tried to smile, saying to Clarisse in an undertone, "If this gets out, it could be almost as big a scandal as the queen and her Head of Security the morning before their wedding." 

"Are you threatening me, Charlotte?" Clarisse asked severely, hiding the twinkle in her eye. She was glad Charlotte was still on her feet and thinking just a little more clearly than she had seemed to be when leaving the ballroom not long ago. 

"Oh, no! No, of course not!" Charlotte stammered, clearly mortified at how her words had come out. 

Shades and Adrian went sullenly off in opposite directions, acting rather like sulky school boys. Shades had reluctantly agreed to report to Joseph in the morning. Joseph looked at Charlotte, his eyes kind. "Are you all right, Charlotte?" 

"Yes, of course," she nodded. "I ... they were outside my door ... the noise woke me ... I was so tired after the last few weeks, and the excitement of today, and too much champagne ..." She could feel her face growing red. 

"You shouldn't have to keep your doors locked here in the castle, but perhaps ..." Clarisse's voice trailed off. "Charlotte, none of this is my business, and it's obvious that you don't want to tell me anything, but please ... if you ever need to talk, remember that I am willing to listen." 

"Thank you," was Charlotte's quiet response as she stepped back into her room and closed the door. Once inside, she slumped into a chair, and put her head in her hands. What was she to do? She simply could NOT continue like this! She felt torn between what she wanted and what she felt she should do. Why did it seem as if her life was suddenly collapsing in on her? All she had ever really wanted was her husband and her baby ... would she ever find real happiness again? 

To Be Continued 


	8. Part Eight FINAL

Part Eight 

Just a week later, most of the royal entourage went back in Pyrus. Mia and Nicholas had gone for a month-long honeymoon, meaning to stop in San Francisco on their way home for another quick visit with Mia's mother and friends there. Clarisse was presiding over Mia's royal duties for the duration, with Charlotte's help. As Parliament had recessed until Mia's return, Adrian had not been seen around the palace, although he had called by once to speak to Joseph. When Clarisse questioned her husband later, he admitted that Adrian had been asking about Charlotte again. 

"What did you tell him?" demanded Clarisse. 

"Only what anyone in the palace could have told him. That she was a very private person, very likeable and extremely dedicated and had worked for you for years. He wanted to know if she was married ..." 

"And?" 

"I said that that was her personal matter and that I didn't feel that I had the right to invade her privacy. He then wanted to know if Shades was REALLY Charlotte's husband ..." 

"SHADES?" Clarisse was startled. "SHADES her husband? Why on earth would he think that?" 

"He has the idea that she is married quite firmly fixed in his head, and he has been trying to find out WHO she married! I suppose the fact that Charlotte and Shades have been spending a great deal of time together has made him think they are married." 

"I see. I suppose that means he really ISN'T her husband then," Clarisse sighed. "Yes, Joseph, I KNOW you said it was a far-fetched idea, and I KNOW Charlotte denied it, but still, I had hoped ..." 

"I just shrugged then got called away," Joseph said. "Charlotte hasn't said anything more to you?" 

"Nothing. Well, maybe we should concentrate on finding her baby instead of worrying about her husband!" 

"Her 'baby' must be fairly big now," observed Joseph. "I wonder if he knows he's adopted? If he DOES, he might start to look for her some day -- that would make things much easier!" 

When Mia came back to work, she stared in shock at Charlotte for a few moments, then looked at Clarisse askance. Clarisse studied Charlotte herself and realized what she hadn't noticed before ... that Charlotte had lost weight and was not looking well at all. Thinking back, Clarisse realized that Charlotte hadn't been eating well, either, and was always tired-looking. 

"I think you need a vacation, Charlotte!" Mia said bluntly. 

"Oh, no! No, Mia, really, I'm fine. I ... I need to keep busy. Please don't make me leave the palace right now," Charlotte's eyes pleaded for understanding. 

"I can have the doctor here shortly, and we can find out what's wrong," Clarisse offered. 

"No, Clarisse, please don't bother her. I'll be all right," Charlotte insisted, her face going a little whiter. 

"Well, if you're SURE," Mia said, slowly and reluctantly. "But, well, sorry, but you don't look too hot." 

"Mia!" Clarisse remonstrated. 

Charlotte smiled faintly. "Thank you," she said dryly. "That WILL make me feel better, hearing that!" 

Mia eyed her for a moment longer, and Charlotte bent her head to avoid the piercing gaze. Then Mia shrugged. "Okay. Anyway, I brought you both something. We had some really delicious raw fish in Denmark ..." As she was speaking, Mia pulled a squishy-looking package out of the bag she had brought in to the office that morning. 

Charlotte's face went chalk-white, and an instant later she was running for the bathroom. Mia and Clarisse could hear her vomiting, and looked at each other blankly. Then both ran after Charlotte. Clarisse put her arms around Charlotte who was trembling violently. 

"I'm ... I'm sorry," Charlotte whispered, not looking at either one. 

The other two guided her to a chair and sat her down, then looked at her. "Shall we get the doctor, or have you already been?" 

"No ... but I know the reason for ..." She took a deep breath, let it out, then said in a tiny voice. "I'm ... I'm pregnant." 

"WHAT?" Mia cried. 

Charlotte cringed. "Please, please don't fire me. I know it was wrong, but ..." 

"FIRE you? Are you out of your mind?" asked Mia. 

Clarisse held up her hand, calming her grand-daughter down. "Yes, I believe she is, at the moment. Charlotte, you must be beside yourself! That is NOT good for your condition! You will not be fired ... not now, not ever." 

"Yeah, the job's yours as long as you want it, Charlotte," Mia said, still looking shocked. "I mean, Marissa wants it, but she has a long time to go yet!" 

"Charlotte, does the father know?" Clarisse asked. 

"No," was the timid answer. 

"I'm gonna KILL Shades!" Mia suddenly exploded. "He's the one you've been spending all your time with for the last three or four months! How DARE he get you pregnant and not marry you! I don't care if he DOESN'T know! He knew the possibilities!" 

"NO, Mia!" Charlotte cried. "No ... it ... it's not Shades." 

Mia stared at her, then sat down abruptly. "It's not? But Charlotte ... who else? You weren't ... you weren't RAPED or something, were you?" 

"No," Charlotte said for the third time. Then she seemed to make a decision, took a deep breath and told Mia her story. "Right after my sixteenth birthday, I was sent to school in England. I met a boy ... we fell in love, and we eloped. We were together a couple of weeks, then our families found out and dissolved the marriage. I never heard from him again until ... until he came to Genovia. In November." 

Clarisse now sat down. "Adrian! It WAS Adrian!" 

"Yes," Charlotte said, twisting her hands together. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. But I wasn't telling a lie when I said he had changed. He's not the same person. Neither am I." 

"You were married to ADRIAN?" Mia's mouth hung open at this revelation. "But ... but you two ... I never saw you talk to him or ANYTHING!" 

"I think he thinks I'm married ..." Charlotte said slowly. "That's what I gathered. And ... and he doesn't like me very much now." 

"Charlotte, are you saying that your baby is Adrian's?" Clarisse asked. "From that night at the Winter Palace?" 

"What night?" Mia asked. "I HATE it when you two keep secrets from me!" 

"The night of your wedding," Charlotte said dully. "I had too much to drink. Adrian took me back to my room, told me my husband should take better care of me ... and, well ... we obviously still have SOME feelings left from twenty years ago! But he thinks I'm married ... and I haven't spoken to him since he left about five minutes after ... and he fought Shades ..." 

"WHAT?" 

"Never mind, Mia," Clarisse said. "That part is irrelevant. It's obvious he thinks you are married to Shades, Charlotte. That's why he asked Joseph if it was true that you were. Joseph didn't answer him, by the way. You'll have to talk with him yourself." 

Mia was thinking. Then she looked up, puzzled. "But Adrian said he lost his wife two months after they went to America! Did he marry again?" 

"No. Well, not that I am aware of! As I said, our families split us up. I was brought back to Genovia. He was taken, I assume, to America." 

"Perhaps he learned something after a couple of months that made him say he had lost you?" Clarisse asked. 

They all looked at each other. "I really think you need to talk with him, Charlotte," Clarisse said gently. "And tell him everything. Everything." 

"But ..." 

"Everything." Clarisse said, significantly. "May I ask NOW how you feel about him? Do you still love him?" 

"I ... I don't ..." Charlotte struggled with herself for a moment, then the tension left her body. "Yes," she admitted softly. "Yes, I think I do. I don't want to, because I was hurt so much last time I loved him ... but I guess I never stopped." 

"What about Shades?" Mia had to ask. 

"We're tremendous friends. I ... told him everything, Clarisse." Charlotte looked at the former queen. 

Clarisse smiled. "Now you have to tell Adrian." 

Charlotte nodded. "I know you're right. It's just ..." 

"My father told me that courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear." Mia said softly. "Maybe you need to think about THAT, Charlotte." 

"Mia, that's beautiful ... and TRUE. I, yes. I'll think about that." 

"But before you go and see Adrian, here's your present, Charlotte," Mia quickly changed the subject, jumped up and picked up the package that had originally sent Charlotte to the restroom. 

"Mia, really!" Clarisse was exasperated. "Your talk of that fish is what made her sick earlier!" 

"The present's not FISH, Grandma!" Mia rolled her eyes. "I was just TALKING about the fish! Here, Charlotte," and she passed the package to Charlotte, who gingerly opened it, then smiled as she drew out a gorgeous blue scarf. "It's an Hermes ..." and she grinned at Clarisse as she used the proper pronunciation. "Here's yours, Grandma." Mia handed a similar package to Clarisse, kissing her on the cheek. "Now, Charlotte, off you go this instant to get ready for your meeting with Adrian! I'll have a car waiting at the front doors, and I'll call Adrian to say he has to hang around because he's having an important visitor. He'll think it's Nick," she giggled, "but he'll stick close to home and you can tell him all you need to tell him." 

"Thank you, Mia, Clarisse. I appreciate this so much ..." Charlotte stood poised in the doorway. "How will I ever repay you?" 

"By telling us everything when you get back, of course!" Mia said cheerfully. "I'm nosy! I wanna hear all the little details! From the first moment you met until the moment you get back here tonight. Or tomorrow," and she winked. 

"Mia!" Clarisse remonstrated yet again. 

Charlotte, however, merely chuckled, and said, "You certainly shall hear all you wish, Mia. THANK YOU, ever so much!" and she was gone. 

"If you don't want to hear all the nitty-gritty details about Charlotte's love life, Grandma, you don't have to listen when she's telling me," Mia said cheekily. 

Clarisse made a face at her grand-daughter. "You may be sure that I will be listening, since I have been trying to restrain my curiosity about this matter for over five years now!" 

"You knew Charlotte had been married to Adrian for FIVE YEARS? And NEVER TOLD US?" 

"I didn't know she had been married to ADRIAN, only that she had been married. And of course I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone unless Charlotte gave me permission to do so." 

"Oh. Okay. I guess. So that means I can't even tell Nick, doesn't it?" 

"Well, I wouldn't," Clarisse said, "but that decision is yours to make. Charlotte asked me not to tell anyone. She didn't get that promise from you." 

"No, but it's still HER story, and you're right. No one should be told unless she agrees. I wonder if they'll come here tonight, or if we have to wait until tomorrow ... after they've made up and out all night!" 

"AMELIA!" Clarisse couldn't believe the words that came out of her grand-daughter's mouth. She quickly left the room in case she said something she might regret later, hearing the peals of laughter behind her as she hastened away to find Joseph. 

O o O o O o 

When a delighted Charlotte and Adrian finally appeared back at the palace, hand in hand, it was obvious before either said a word that they were going to be together again. They were ushered into the library where they told the entire story to Nicholas, who had never heard it before, and Mia, Joseph and Clarisse who knew some of it. Adrian's parents HAD told him that Charlotte had married again a few years after they left England. When he had come to Genovia in November, Adrian had seen her and Shades together often and assumed that the Head of Security was her husband. Charlotte's parents had told her that because she had been underage, the marriage would have to be dissolved ... and her baby given up for adoption when it came. 

"BABY?" Mia cried. "You have a baby?" 

Charlotte tried to smile. "WE have a baby, who is now twenty years old ... but we've never seen him." 

"We'll find him, Charlotte!" Clarisse assured her. "We'll all concentrate on that now!" 

"Have you searched the Manor for any clues?" asked Joseph quietly. 

"They couldn't have had time ..." Clarisse began, but she was interrupted by Adrian. 

"Charlotte, with her usual efficiency," Adrian kissed her hand, "managed to discover several papers ... one of which was our original marriage certificate, which HAD NOT been destroyed!" 

"You HAVE that?" Joseph sat up. 

"Yes. Why? It's worthless now ..." Adrian said. 

"Not at all! Remember when I said the marriage age for not needing parental consent in England was sixteen, and you disagreed? I checked. It WAS sixteen. Your marriage is legal." Joseph smiled broadly. 

Looking stunned, both Charlotte and Adrian stammered, "But, it was dissolved ..." 

Clarisse shook her head. "They couldn't do anything from here. I spoke with the Archbishop about such a case, and he said it could not be done. So, as far as anyone knows, you ARE still married!" 

"Except it would be GREAT if you would renew your vows or something ... just as an announcement to the country!" Mia grinned. 

"We'll do it immediately ... since Charlotte will be moving into the manor with me today!" Adrian announced proudly. 

"I still can't figure out why the marriage certificate was kept, though!" Charlotte said, after a flurry of hugs and best wishes. 

"Perhaps it was the viscountess at the time who hid it among the other papers?" Joseph suggested. 

"Hey, Charlotte, that means you're a Viscountess now!" Mia suddenly realized. 

Charlotte blanched. "Oh, no, I ... it can't!" 

"Darling, it can and does," Adrian assured her. "But we'll rename the manor so as to have no more bad associations with the name Mabrey! Oh, and Nick, guess what else we found in that cubby hole? Your birth certificate!" 

"Hey, great!" Nicholas beamed. 

"Why the mystery around that?" asked Mia. "Was there anything else with it?" 

"Actually, yes ... It seems the Viscountess, that's our step-grandmother, remember, died in childbirth herself that day, and her baby died with her. There was a handwritten letter, by the maid who hid these papers, saying that old Viscount Mabrey had debated taking Nicholas and bringing him up as his son, but Uncle Edmund and his wife had naturally refused and disappeared with their baby, missing the storm and fury that followed. Not until they died when Nicholas was six did the old Viscount meet his grandson, when Arthur and his wife took the young boy in. Grandfather Nicholas died a year after that, and Nicholas knows the rest of his story." Adrian said. 

"Now ..." Clarisse suddenly spoke up. "If you two are serious about renewing your marriage vows, have you made any arrangements yet?" 

"No," Charlotte admitted. 

"Well, I will personally phone up the Archbishop and ask him if he will do it!" Clarisse said. 

"Today?" Adrian asked. 

"TODAY?" Clarisse looked a little staggered. 

"Why not? I mean, we ARE already married! An announcement to the press will take care of letting the general public know that. This little ceremony is just for US ... and those closest to us ... and you're all here! And that will also take care of the fact that in about seven months, a new Whidden will join the family." Adrian pulled Charlotte close and kissed her cheek. 

Mia and Clarisse nodded ... but Joseph and Nicholas almost fell off their chairs at that announcement. "WHAT?" they said together. 

O o O o O o 

Four months later, they were still no closer to finding the son Charlotte had been forced to give up for adoption. But as Clarisse had said, they kept looking and turning up new clues almost daily. Mia and Nicholas went on a state visit to England, promising to do some searching through records there, although that was not a feasible place to find out about something that had happened in Genovia twenty-one years previously. 

The day Lionel arrived at the palace to resume his summer job as a security intern, his parents came to drop him off. Adrian happened to be coming in to give a message to Charlotte, so he showed the three into the office where Charlotte and Clarisse were working. While they were waiting for Shades and Joseph to arrive, and after asking how the retirement vacation had been, Clarisse remembered that she had meant to ask Eloise about other babies born the same day as Lionel. 

Casually, she said, "Eloise, do you happen to remember how many other babies were born the same day as Lionel?" 

Charlotte's head shot up and she tensed. Adrian put his hand over hers, and squeezed it slightly. 

Eloise shrugged. "I really can't say, your Majesty. He was the only one in the nursery when we went to pick him up." 

"Went to pick him up?" 

"I was adopted, your Majesty. My birth mother was a young girl, not even seventeen, who couldn't keep me, so Mom and Dad here adopted me." Lionel spoke up. "They've just agreed to help me look for her, but it's hard when we don't even have a name. The records were all destroyed ..." 

Charlotte was still, eerily still, but she was clutching Adrian's hand tightly enough that he winced. 

"Perhaps you could aid us, your Majesty?" Eloise said. 

"That would be WONDERFUL if you could, your Majesty!" Lionel leaned forward eagerly. "I understand you have the power to overturn court orders and things, and make the adoption agencies open their books!" 

"I ..." Clarisse swallowed, disbelief still warring with the joy in her expression as she looked from an eager Lionel to a stunned Charlotte. Then she found her voice. "I have the feeling that ... Charlotte might have all the answers you need, Lionel." 

THE END! 


End file.
